Placer y Negocios
by M9 Suzette Chang
Summary: Wufei entra a trabajar a la Corporación Romefeller, donde conoce a Treize, pronto siente por él una fuerte atracción física, aunque sabe que no puede haber nada entre ellos. Treize está casado y no gusta de los hombres, pero la vida de un magnate de los negocios es más complicada de lo que parece, tener a su lado un trabajador fiel puede traer los más satisfactorios resultados


**Placer y Negocios**

 _Aclaración:_ Gundam Wing no me pertenece, los personajes de este anime pertenecen a Sunrise y sus respectivos creadores, solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro, de fans para fans

 _Advertencia:_ Contenido Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta esta temática favor de no dejar comentarios ofensivos, no entres si no te gusta el género. Gracias

* * *

La Corporación Romefeller es la empresa líder extractora y refinadora de petróleo en la ciudad Wing, de la que es dueño Treize Khushrenada, un acaudalado empresario poseedor de una gran fortuna. Dicha empresa, heredada por su padre hace poco más de una decena de años, está a punto de recibir un fuerte golpe en sus Finanzas.

La industria de aquella ciudad petrolera tendrá una nueva empresa haciéndole la competencia, se trata de la Corporación Winner, líderes en la extracción desde hace muchos años, provenientes de medio oriente, una pequeña ciudad que básicamente le pertenecía a la acaudalada familia.

Al enterarse de aquella situación, pronto Treize tomó cartas en el asunto, tomó una decisión en inversión, por lo que expandió sus torres, laboratorios y usó gran parte de su Capital en ello. Parte de su estrategia de expansión fue contratar a uno de los mejores asesores Financieros en el ramo de los hidrocarburos, de quien obtuvo excelentes referencias gracias a su mejor amigo y Vicepresidente de la compañía, Milliardo, un millonario heredero de la gran fortuna de los Peacecraft.

Su nombre, Wufei Chang, graduado con Honores de una de las mejores Universidades del país, con varios post grados en su haber. Este genio, reservado y orgulloso, no dudó en aceptar la oferta de trabajo de aquella famosa empresa. Wufei era homosexual, acababa de terminar una relación de casi dos años con Trowa Barton, un famoso mercadólogo de la región, con quien no pudo entenderse del todo y la incompatibilidad de caracteres terminó por romper su relación, aunque no quedaron en malos términos, tampoco terminaron como amigos.

Un lunes por la mañana, Wufei llegó a su nuevo trabajo. Bajó de su Jaguar último modelo y se dirigió hacia el último piso de un edificio alto, ahí se encontraba la oficina del Presidente de la Corporación. Wufei acomodó su saco y corbata, se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria, una rubia alta de cejas pobladas y mirada altanera, ella le sonrió

—Usted debe ser Chang Wufei, el señor Khushrenada le está esperando —indicó señalando la puerta a su lado izquierdo

—Gracias —respondió seco, aunque amable. Se giró hacia la oficina principal de aquel piso mientras la secretaria lo anunciaba

Wufei abrió la puerta, frente a él una amplia oficina, de muebles finos y elegantes, al fondo un escritorio, pudo ver el respaldo del asiento, tras el mueble estaba un amplio ventanal. La silla se giró hacia él y pudo por fin ver a su futuro jefe. Treize sonrió y con su mirada fija en Wufei hizo que este sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, había visto a Treize en muchas revistas de negocios, en páginas de sociales, pero era su primera viéndolo de frente y era mucho más guapo, las fotografías no le hacían justicia

—Bienvenido señor Chang —dijo con voz solemne y se puso de pie, señaló la silla frente a él— Tome asiento por favor

Chang se acercó hacia Treize, estiró su mano y él correspondió. El saludo de su nuevo jefe era firme y lleno de confianza, Wufei supo que se trataba de un hombre fuerte y eso le agradó. Soltaron sus manos y ambos tomaron asiento

—Es un placer conocerlo, es usted realmente famoso —aduló Wufei, haciéndolo sonreír— Agradezco esta oportunidad

—El agradecimiento debe ser mío. Milliardo me dijo que usted tenía un empleo excelente en una importante compañía, que lo dejara para aceptar nuestra propuesta me halaga —contestó, esta vez Wufei sonrió

—Gracias

—En Recursos Humanos podrá firmar el contrato con los términos anteriormente acordados y yo personalmente le mostraré donde estará su oficina —informó con solemnidad, como solía hablar la mayor parte del tiempo

—De acuerdo

Treize se puso de pie y enseguida lo hizo Wufei, caminaron hacia la puerta, el nuevo empleado estiró la mano para abrir, pero en ese mismo momento Treize hizo lo mismo, colocándola sobre la suya, sin querer. Ambos la quitaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos, Wufei parecía nervioso, pero su nuevo jefe no

—Permítame que abra —dijo sonriendo, Wufei se apartó y Treize abrió, permitiéndole primero el paso. Salieron de la oficina— Dorothy, por favor llama a Recursos Humanos y que preparen el contrato del señor Chang, él pasará a firmarlo cuando pueda

—Enseguida señor —la rubia levantó el teléfono para hacer dicha llamada, mientras ellos dos se alejaron

En todo el piso se encontraban las distintas oficinas de los puestos más altos. La oficina más grande correspondía a Treize, estaba al fondo y era la única con escritorio afuera para la secretaria. La que seguía en tamaño era la oficina de Milliardo, su secretaria tenía el escritorio dentro de esta, la puerta generalmente se encontraba abierta, a diferencia de la de Treize, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, dicha oficina estaba en medio, justo cerca de donde se encontraba el ascensor

—Esta es la oficina de mi socio y Vicepresidente —indicó Treize cuando pasaron por la oficina de Milliardo, él no estaba, tan solo su secretaria— Buenos días Hilde —saludó

—Buen día señor —respondió ella poniéndose de pie

—Por favor, no se levante —dijo con amabilidad. Wufei la miró con indiferencia y ambos se siguieron hacia la tercer de las cuatro oficinas

Se detuvieron en otra oficina, mucho más pequeña que las dos anteriores, la placa con el nombre del ocupante estaba vacía, quitaron el nombre que estaba antes, Treize abrió la puerta, era una oficina menos imponente y no tenía contemplado lugar para secretaria, solo estaba un escritorio, tres sillas y un sillón al fondo, además de estantes y gavetas. Los dos entraron

—La oficina que viste al fondo es la de auditoría interna, son las cuatro oficinas en este último piso —explicó— Esta pertenecía al personal de contabilidad, pero los hemos cambiado dos pisos abajo, por la tarde debe estar ya lista la placa con tu nombre

—Muchas gracias

—Espero que te sientas cómodo, pediré a Recursos Humanos que te presenten con el demás personal, contrataremos un asistente para ti, será tu decisión si quieres que comparta oficina contigo o si le arreglamos una abajo. Por favor siéntete cómodo en hacerme saber cualquier asunto —dijo con toda seriedad, sin perder su lado amable, Wufei lo observó fijo al rostro, prestando atención a cada palabra

—Así será —respondió y sonrió. Treize estiró su mano hacia él y la estrechó con la suyo, Wufei también sonrió y bajaron sus manos

—Regresaré a mi oficina. Te informo que cada inicio de mes tenemos una reunión con auditoría interna y revisamos junto con Milliardo las cifras, cada trimestre tenemos junta en video llamada con nuestros inversionistas extranjeros y cada semestre junta de personal, para que lo tengas presente, de cualquier forma en Recursos Humanos te darán una agenda y cada aviso importante recibirás un memorándum por correo electrónico —explicó rápido pero conciso, Wufei asintió

—Gracias señor —respondió, su jefe sonrió y estiró su mano, colocándola sobre el hombro de su nuevo empleado

—No hay nada que agradecer. Hasta pronto —retiró su mano y le dio la espalda, alejándose enseguida. Wufei suspiró

—Es tan guapo —pensó tranquilo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta su escritorio— Nuevo empleo, también me mudé a un nuevo pent-house, tal vez también deba buscarme nuevo novio —suspiró, resignado— Debo admitir que extraño a Trowa

Fue hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la amplia silla, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Su vida dio un pequeño giro, pero él estaba en paz, sin saber tal vez, que en esa nueva etapa sucederían las cosas más increíbles de su vida. Sonrió con optimismo.

* * *

 _ **Mi primer fic publicado, espero les guste. Amo a Wufei y me duele que casi nadie lo pele en el fandom :( así que espero le den una oportunidad a mi chinito y las historias que se pueden contar sobre él. Gracias**_


End file.
